The present invention is directed to an automatic opening device which may be controlled from a remote location in response to a signal generated from a signal generating means or one or more remotely located sensing devices used to generate remote signals. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an opening device which may be remote controlled and which includes means by which operation of the door can be selectively controlled to determine proper operation of the door upon actuation from a remote location.
There are known door opening devices such as utilized in conjunction with automobiles or the like, which operate to automatically open or close a door or window of an automobile upon activation from a signal generated at a remote location from the door. One example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,446 disclosing a system by which the door of an automobile cannot be opened or will automatically be closed where an obstruction is located in a region within the vicinity of the door for safety purposes. Another system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,177 is directed to an automobile door opening apparatus having means by which the automobile door can be unlocked and unlatched when a control signal remote from the vehicle is detected by a control means fixed to the vehicle.
There are also other systems which provide remotely controlled closures such as found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,992 which is applicable for windows, doors and the like wherein a remote sensing device is utilized to actuate a mechanical door opening or closure system in response to various selected physical conditions or other criteria. This system includes programming means to control the overall operation of the system enabling various functions to be selectively achieved. The system is complicated and cumbersome to utilize effectively, and may be prone to breakdown and inefficient operation. Another system for opening and closing windows is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,757 utilizing vacuum pressure to affect opening and closing of the windows upon activation from a device coupled to the system as a remote location other systems are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,324, and 4,598,494.
In the prior art, there has been found a need to provide a remote controlled opening and closing device for closure systems such as doors, windows and the like which will effectively operate to open or close the door or other device regardless of conditions which may exist which would inhibit operation of other known devices such as power outages, fires or similar occurrences. Additionally, it is desired that the remote control opening and closing device be easily installed so as to enable retrofitting to an existing door or window structure or which can be easily incorporated into a new construction. The device should be easily operated from a remote location by means of control signals sent from a hand held remote device having means to accommodate a variety of control signals to prevent accidental opening or closing from occurring based upon control signals generated from another remote device. It is also desired that the opening and closing system operate efficiently and over an extended period of time in a quiet and constant manner while being cost effective and convenient to use.